


Cheering up Iori!

by Kuroechan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other tags to be added but I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20301970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroechan/pseuds/Kuroechan
Summary: The i7 members notice that Iori wasn't himself and was down lately, so what did they do to try and cheer him up?





	Cheering up Iori!

In the i7 dorm at four in the morning with the sun slowly rising, everyone except Iori was awake and was in the lounge room drinking their morning coffee before they probably act like zombies right now.

"Why are we up sooo early! I already have to go to school so let me at least have more sleep" Tamaki was sitting on the couch besides Riku and Sogo and was already dressed in his school uniform but wasn't happy.

"Exactly! You and also Iori have school today so we need everyone to wake up earlier than Iori which he wakes up around half five." Nagi pointed sipping his coffee in his magical Kokona cup.

Picking up his cup of coffee and drinking it, Riku looked over at Mitsuki who sat with Nagi and Yamato on the other couch. "Why are we here then? Sogo-san, Yamato-san, Nagi, you and I don't have school?"

"Tut tut tut. Riku I thought you'll be able to notice right away." Mitsuki, Nagi and Yamato seemed to be the only people who knew what was happening as they kept giving glances at each other and Mitsuki was the one who arranged to wake up at four. "We woke up early today because we need to discuss something very urgent... "

Yamato pushed his glasses exaggerately, Extremely urgent... "

Nagi gently placed his cup down, "Extraordinary urgent des... "

Mitsuki closed his eyes and exhale before beginning his explanation, "Iori has been looking down lately and hasn't really been talking to us. I've already asked Tamaki if something happened at school and he said no so that can only concludes... " There was a pause before Mitsuki eyes snapped opened and quietly banged the table so he wouldn't wake Iori "That he is extremely lonely!" Nagi and Yamato had their arms crossed and nodded their head in agreement.

The others stopped what they were doing for a moment looking at the three trio in disbelief before Tamaki smacked his knee and glared at them, "Is that all! My sleep was ruined because of this, I don't understand how! How is Yama-san isn't dying like me? Iorin has all of us anyway, the whole of IDOLiSH7 and manager so what is there complain!" Tamaki was irritated crossing his arms and legs as he puffed his cheeks.

Yamato was also dying from having few hours of sleep but still, he raised his hands trying to calm Tamaki whiles giving more information. "Tama... Ichi needs... a special someone to him only that will surely cheer him up."

"Right! And I'm his only brother so I'm always right on what's wrong with Iori so today we will discuss and prepare to do whatever we can to cheer up Iori! Who's with me!" Mitsuki punched upwards raising his fist like they were going in some kind of war.

Riku was the first one to raise his hand and spoke. "If something is bothering Iori I want to sheer him up!"

"I do to, if Mitsuki-san knows that he's lonely and is effecting him then we must be supportive members and help him. "Sogo also raised his hand and then looked over at Tamaki who seemed to not be raising his hand. "Tamaki-kun, for Iori-kun's sake. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course I do! Fine then, I'll help" raising his hand lazily, Tamaki turned his head to the side and thought of getting pudding after this.

"Alright, Operation cheering Iori... Begins!" Nagi stood up and also punched upwards towards the ceiling.

"Yea!"

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Operation 1!

There were two operations they had planned and started early in the morning at school, operation 1 commence!

Tamaki and Iori was now in school in their second lesson nearly towards lunch. Tamaki and the others had already planned before Iori woke up which was at half five as they had expected and acted normal minus the part where everyone was already awake before him but that didn't seemed to concern Iori too much as he carried on his morning routine but without talking much to the other members giving them a sign that Iori was definitely feeling lonely.

Currently, the other five were at the front gate of the school wearing shades and masks to hide their identity. Quickly stepping onto the school grounds, they made their way inside the building coming up the stairs and trying to find Tamaki and Iori's class.

"What happens if we stumble upon a teacher before reaching Tamaki-kun's and Iori-kun's classroom" Sogo whispered as they carried on fast walking but not too fast for Riku.

"We won't so don't worry" Yamato answered back knowing that yesterday Nagi had already called in the school to tell them that they was coming for business work of some kind.

As they reached to the classroom, Nagi put on his fake mustache straightened his tie and opened the door, "Hello, I would like to take Yotsuba Tamaki please." Nagi was wearing a suit trying to look as formal as he can to fool the people in the class, thankfully their plan worked and no one realized it was actually Rokuya Nagi from IDOLiSH7 except for one... Iori. Staring at the 'teacher' who seemed so familiar and especially with the accent. Nagi's face had sweat drops flowing down as he continued to smile until Tamaki was ready and left the room quickly shutting the door and walking off and sighed in relieved.

"Mission accomplished des" Nagi put a thumbs up at everyone taking of the fake mustache and putting it back in his pockets.

Nodding in satisfaction that his plan is so far going smoothly, Mitsuki looked at Tamaki specifically at his bag that he was carrying, "Good, Tamaki you got what we asked right?"

"Of course" he grinned. "When I asked them in the morning when I was trying to avoid Iorin they seemed skeptical but after saying that we need some reference on our next outfit design they straight away gave it to me. However, Iorin seemed very sad when I left him, he must be feeling very lonely" Tamaki felt his heart squeezed the melancholic gaze Iori gave before ditching him.

"That's why he should go a special someone so he can always be with them and not with a pudding loving freak!"

"Magic child are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

Whiles the others continued talking about the something that was in Tamaki's bag, Riku questioned what was inside his bag since he wasn't informed on this part by the other and asked however, they only said that they would explain later when they go into the men's restroom.

As they reached to the men's restroom, Mitsuki took the bag off of Tamaki and began to dig in trying to find what he was looking for, feeling a soft fabric texture Mitsuki knew he'd got it and pulled it out revealing a school girl's uniform.

The uniform was a school sailor uniform and when Riku realize what it was, it made him tilt his head in curiosity. "Why do you have that Mitsuki?"

Mitsuki placed the uniform down besides the sink trying not to get it wet. "If Iori needs a special someone than we need his ideal type of girl to be here and see if that's the answer."

"But we're all males."

"Simple, you're going to be our candidate to dress as a girl in this uniform and Nagi would put some make-up on you to make you even more girl like"

"What! I can't do it, I'm not his ideal type anyway!"

Yamato placed his hand on Riku's shoulder and patted it. "His type of girl are those submissive ones that are cheerful and cute but has those big squishy boobs" he added getting the information from Tamaki and Mitsuki.

"I don't have boobs anyway! I'm a man! I don't have long hair or anything, he'll definetely know it's me!"

Another hand was placed on his other shoulder making him shudder in fear for some reason. "It's alright Riku, I have some fake boobs and a long red wig. I'm going to make you look beautiful in exchange of me taking pictures"

Riku felt like tears were going to be streaming down at the thought of the humiliation he would get, "NOOO!!!!" his scream echoed in the restroom and down the hallway feeling like his life was going to end too early and could see little Tenn angels with a harp dancing around up above.

Whiles watching the horror taking place, Tamaki and Sogo was at the back of the restroom not wanting to interfere but felt the pain Riku was in.

"I'm so sorry Riku-kun... "

_________

It was now lunch.

Iori was about to get his bento box from his bag until he remembers that Tamaki was still not here, it was weird as it was now lunch and he would usually eat with him. "Maybe I should just go check where he is" Iori thought to himself and stood up walking out of the classroom and trying to find Tamaki.

Walking through the hallway so far he couldn't see the person who he was looking for and was about to give up and thought that he was in trouble or hanging around with other people until he heard whispers and mutters and a face popping out in the men's restroom who looked very familiar with his matte green hair wearing glasses. "Are they really here? of all places why here?" It was clear that the teacher who took Tamaki was Nagi and the person who is just peering out of the men's restroom was Yamato but as he walked faster reaching to the entrance of the restroom ready to look in there.

"Eek!"

Iori heard a squeal and saw a flash of red before losing balance as someone had slammed into him making both of them fall.

Riku had fallen onto Iori from being push by everyone with so much force and now was laying on top of him. Thankfully, people were either outside or in the classroom so no one seen what had happen. "I-I'm so sorry!" he quickly apologized however, he noticed that his chest was against Iori's face, the fake boobs that were made to be squishy and big was on Iori's face by accident. He could feel the others giving him a thumbs up but his face only blushed a lot.

Iori felt the person laying on top of him and thought it was girl as he felt something really soft and squishy on his face but then thought why was she in the men's restroom? Unless she was running in the hallway really fast and accidentally bumped into him, he then felt the person lift them self up and moved away so he could sit up and when he looked up he saw a girl with bright ruby red eyes and long red hair with a large bow at the back, he also notice overly big boobs she had but true to ignore it.

They both stood up standing awkwardly in awkward silence, Riku was about to apologize again to him yet when he looked up he saw a hand reached out onto his left cheek and Iori's face coming closer. Squinting his eyes, he would never thought that Iori would want to kiss a girl who he didn't even know yet, was he really his type?

Not feeling any lip contact, Riku opened his eyes again and still felt Iori's hand on his cheek before seeing Iori's finger pressing onto his bottom lip and removed one of the hair strands that was in his mouth and walked away. With no words.

Riku face was pink and was getting hotter, he was pulled back in the men's restroom and was asked many questions but couldn't answer with him being in some kind of daze seeing Iori so close up and touching his lip.

Coming from behind him, Nagi peered over his shoulder and whisper, "Riku... Do you feel your heart going doki doki?"

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
Operation 2!

Iori and Riku were walking together on there way to a cafe that Riku(Mitsuki) recommended.

Operation 1 had failed with Iori not going all in when he saw Riku dressed up as a girl and wasn't blushing or anything like that, just his calm collected face that seemed too calm. So the next operation will once again involve poor Riku.

If the special someone wasn't a girl, it must be a guy then and so planned that after school when Iori finish his club and cleaning duties Riku would meet up with him and asked to go to a cafe that he likes (What Mitsuki had chosen) and go there to eat.

When Riku and Iori met up, Iori seemed skeptical with Riku meeting him out of know where and now both going to a cafe just the two of them but Riku just smiled and said that everyone else was doing something and said that they should go somewhere together trying to convince him as much as possible.

Arriving at the cafe, Iori and Riku went in. And the first thing they saw was a man with white hair and a brown mustache holding a menu. "Hello, come in. We've saved you a seat right here" he spoke with a little accent leading the two to a table of two with a vase that had roses in it. They sat down and the person handed Riku the menu.

"So Iori.... what do you want to eat... ?" Riku nervously asked, even he couldn't be fooled by Sogo's act and disguise.

"Nanase-san... was that Sogo just-"

Hearing the name Sogo, Riku immediately interrupted Iori so he wouldn't need to make another terrible excuse and then regret it afterwards, "Of course not! I'm just going to get us some cakes and a cup of-"

Riku was then cut off by the waiter who already had their cakes and tea ready for them in a split second. "Here you are, please enjoy!" The waiter was huffing and puffing from running as fast as he could without spilling anything and was now besides Riku, standing there making the whole situation awfully awkward.

There was only a few people in the cafe and yet it was still embarrassing making the two blush however, for them... it only got even worse.

Suddenly, the door to the break room was burst open and three usamimi rabbits came out waddling in to where Iori and Riku. "Perfect, Iori should like this. He always love usamimi rabbits and collect all the time." Mitsuki muttered to himself as a small smile crept in, he was in the break room peering out looking at his master plan.

There were three usamimi rabbits: One that was coloured yellow and white, another was Light blue and white and the last one was Green and white. All three gathered in a line and started to dance: Twirling, rolling, slow dances, everything. The yellow even patted Iori's head and gave him a little usamimi friends hat which made his face go extremely red.

"I never thought that you would do this Mitsuki!" Riku thought to himself feeling his face hot and red, he felt like a young kid at a birthday party.

Iori couldn't take anymore, the humiliation and the three childish mascots. It must've been a prank all along by the other members to humiliate him and that time when he bumped into that redhead 'girl'. "I had enough of this!" Iori angrily stood up and slammed his hands on the table to shut everyone up and make the yellow rabbit and green rabbit stop dancing together and stood up straight. "Nanase-san, are you trying to be stupid. This is the dumbest thing ever!" Iori burst out fuming at how today was the most troublesome day to him. Everything and everyone was silent after what Iori had said scared if they said anything they'll make it worse.

In Iori's view, Riku looked a little hurt from what he said like he was about to cry but instead looked down onto the table. He felt kind of bad for shouting and making everything worse especially when he wanted to do the opposite of that. Clearing his throat Iori spoke, "Now, if you don't mind I'll be taking my leave and go on a stroll. Something that is more calming and more mature." Inside, he wanted to say something more on the nice calming side but kind of failed miserably. It was too late to say nothing so instead, he walked off putting three hundred yen on the table to pay for the food and exit the cafe. Hearing what Iori said, Riku looked back up and stood up to see Iori was leaving and wanted to tell him this was all wrong and that they just wanted to cheer him up but his mouth stayed closed unable to speak.

"I... I have to go say it to Iori and say that I'm sorry to him!" Riku dug into his pocket to find his money and placed it down whiles telling Sogo that he'll find Iori and meet back at the dorm. "I'm going to the park okay" As Riku exited the cafe, the three rabbits took off their head revealing Nagi, Yamato and Tamaki looking ashamed.

"Was it too cheerful for Iorin?" Tamaki looked at Yamato who tried to push his glasses but his mascot hand was too big to able to push the glasses.

Yamato sighed and all four walked back to the break room, "I guess we made a massive mistake."

"Oh... we also need to clean this whole area, we did bribed the manager to have this place for a few hours but it's all a disaster." Nagi looked over at the table Iori and Riku sat on seeing that the rose petals are starting to fall.

Entering the break room, they saw Mitsuki sitting on the couch looking depressed at first but as he heard the foot steps his expression and aura change to a more light one. "Okay, I've got another plan. Let's go clean this place as quick as possible and go to the park and see if Iori and Riku are alright." He had a smile on his face telling everyone that everything is okay.

Changing the mood, they all felt more motivated on trying to cheer up Iori but this time a more direct approach if Riku had not already succeed.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*

The Final Operation

Riku rushed to the park remembering that Kori had said something about going on a stroll, knowing him well he knew he meant the park that was nearby.

He went pass the actual park which didn't had any kids and made his way to a path, somewhere within the path. Iori must be there and fortunately he didn't have to search too long as he saw Iori sitting on a bench that was beside a large tree that had beautiful green leafs rustling at the sound of the gentle wind.

Riku remembered Iori likes coming here normally the day before a concert and taking him as well to calm his nerves.

Iori was looking towards the sky and the sun setting down calmly making the sky a subtle orange red colour that he really liked, it reminded him of someone in particular.

"Iori!" Riku called out

Iori looked at him for a brief moment before ignoring him and looked back at the view again. Riku was slightly taken aback but nonetheless carried on and finally reached to where Iori was. He opened his mouth again to speak but shut it back, he knew Iori wouldn't say anything and instead sat besides him gazing at the same view.

Building up his courage, Riku then placed his hand on top of Iori's that was on the bench. He felt Iori's hand twitch feeling another one's warmth but let his hand stayed where they are, it felt warm after all.

"I'm... I'm sorry Iori."

Iori heard Riku's trembling small voice, it sounded like tears would soon flow down but they never did. Riku held it in and calmed down his breathing, having an attack now would be the last thing he wants.

"Mitsuki didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything like that, all of us wanted you to cheer up because you always look so down now so we thought something was wrong..."

"So it was Nii-san who planned all of this." Iori noted as he continued to listen to what Riku had to say.

"And I'm also sorry for not knowing that this might hurt you a little or humiliated. I should've just asked you why did you look so down... "

Riku's genuine apology made Iori let out a sigh which was nothing bad but was glad to know what was actually going on. "I thought that teacher was Nagi and you being that girl didn't fool me either, I don't think I want to mention about the cafe part but the usamimi friends... they were... cute... " The last word was the quietest and Riku could hardly hear the last word. "Anyway, I appreciate that you, Nii-san and others are worried about me. I'm really fine so please don't worry about it too much."

"So why do you always look so sad"

There was a moment of pause, not an awkward one but a pause that made Riku see how clearly Iori was blushing a little thinking about it, was it stupid? embarrassing? A pain to remember?

Iori inhaled and exhaled slowly and quietly before speaking. "We already know that we get into fights all the time don't we? The other day I thought about it and realized that it's my fault you get attacks, I'm the one who pressure you aren't I and you start to panic. I tried to think how to avoid the fights and quarrels but it lead me to being more isolated with everyone and seemed to look down and sad all the time. Nanase-san... I'm also sorry for saying those things to you back at the cafe." Iori confessed feeling the guilt building up again and turned his face away from Riku looking down at his lap instead.

Riku mouth gaped open slightly, Iori was just worried about that? Of course they fight a lot but to Riku it's a good thing and helps him to motivate himself and show Iori what he can do. a gentle smile plastered on Riku's face feeling relieved. "I guess you are cute from time to time."

He leaned closer to Iori and when Iori felt the silent becoming a little too much for him, he looked back at Riku just before Riku had closed his eyes and kissed him on the cheek. It was a fleeting kiss but felt heartwarming and he never wanted that feeling to fade away.

Riku chuckled seeing Iori's face blushed even more and was frozen stiff. "See? If I really hated those fights and blamed you for every attacks I have I wouldn't have done that, so like you said: Don't worry about it too much." He then winked before backing away from Iori's face.

Feeling his warm blush was still there, Iori quickly got up and cleared his throat. "Anyway, let's start heading back. We can tell them that everything has been sorted and there is no need to keep pestering me. Besides, maybe we could go to a cafe just the two of us instead." he held out his hand waiting for Riku who had sparkles in his eyes.

"Yea!" Immediately standing up, Riku jumped onto Iori giving him a big hug instead before walking back to the dorms holding each other's hand.

What both of them didn't notice was the rest of i7 was behind trees that were located close by and lucky enough for them to hear the whole conversation.

"Oh you kidding me?! We could of asked Iori upfront and then thrown Rikkun and Iorin in a room together and Rikkun only had to kiss Iorin's cheek before everything is all sorted and Iorin would've been cheered up in no time! bullshit!!!" Tamaki was about to gnaw on the tree bark in annoyance but was stop by Sogo.

"Tamaki-kun please don't do that, your teeth might break. At least Riku-kun cheered him up though, guess we didn't really had to do anything."

Mitsuki was with Nagi who was crying at how beautiful it all played out and a little extra of Riku being a girl. "Iori you've grown so much haven't you. I guess Riku had already sorted it out and we didn't had to come here but still..." A tear dropped from Mitsuki's eyes feeling the warmness of what had happened and continued to cry along with Nagi.

Seeing the sunset and how there was now an empty bench, it made Yamato remember that they were supposed to back at the dorm waiting for Riku and Iori to come back. "Oh shit! Everyone, let's hurry back before we're going to get in trouble and they might start looking for us and more drama and Onii-san just need his sleep right now!" All five then hurried there way back to their dorm avoiding Riku and Iori.

Whiles Riku and Iori continued holding hands and planting a few kisses here and there.

**Author's Note:**

> This was absolutely random and I just wanted to write about Ioriku and this was the first thing that I came up. I hope you enjoy anyways. This was supposed to be watch a short oneshot but now look, it's over 4000.


End file.
